


Like Souls that Balance

by savedprincess85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Fluff, HEA, King Harry, badass Hermione, dramione - Freeform, wheregodsdwellfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22109623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savedprincess85/pseuds/savedprincess85
Summary: Hermione is captured. Harry and Draco must rescue her. Based on the Myth of Lancelot and Guinevere. Written for TheMourningMadam's Where God's Dwell Dramione Fest
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24
Collections: Where Gods Dwell: A Dramione Fest





	1. In Forest Deep Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based upon the myth of Lancelot and Guinevere. In this story: Harry is King Arthur; Hermione is Guinevere; Draco is Lancelot. Muggle AU...no real magic.
> 
> The title and chapter titles come from a poem by Alfred Lord Tennyson called Sir Lancelot and Queen Guinevere. While I did not take full inspiration from the poem, it is worth the read, and the last scene is heavily informed by the last few lines of verse. 
> 
> Thank you to TheMourningMadam for hosting Where Gods Dwell Fest. I really enjoyed writing this story. 
> 
> Thank you to my beta HollyBrianne; and alphas, stgulik and thehuntress53 for all your help with this story.

King Harry arrived swiftly at the camp that was hidden in a forest. The clanking of his armor annoyed him still, even after years of wearing it in battles. Couldn’t the armories find something quieter to protect the knights? An army was announced hours before it arrived due to the sound. 

His retinue stopped just behind him. He dismounted and looked around for a shock of white hair to find his second in command. 

“Draco! Any news of Lady Hermione?” Harry asked as he entered the largest meeting tent.

“Sire, she is being held by Bellatrix Lestrange, in my father’s castle. The man seems to think he will be second in command to Bellatrix if she takes the throne,” Lord Draco spoke quickly, with venom in his voice when he spoke of his father. 

Harry nodded and looked at the map on the table that Draco had in front of him. It had wooden figures on top marking the placement of enemy forces that had been reported by the scouts. 

“How are we going to get her back? You know your father’s castle better than anyone,” Harry asked.

Lord Ronald, who had followed Harry into the tent, spoke up in an angry voice, “Sire! How do we know that Lord Draco isn’t a spy for the enemy?”

Harry looked at Ronald annoyed. The man had been trying to sow seeds of discord about Lord Draco since Draco had joined Harry’s knights a few years ago. But Draco had saved Harry’s life more than a few times, and Harry trusted Draco more than most of his knights. 

Harry moved to stand in front of the redhead. “Lord Ronald, are you questioning my opinion? I trust Lord Draco. He wants to rescue Lady Hermione almost as much as I do. Stop with the accusations or you will be sent on a quest. I believe that Sir Gawain is still looking for knights to find the Holy Grail,” Harry spoke with command.

Ronald looked surprised at his king’s words, but said, “Sire, I apologize. I will check on the troops.” He left the tent hurriedly.

Harry shook his head in frustration as he watched Ronald disappear from his view. Harry noticed that Draco had not tried to bait the other knight during the exchange. “Draco, what do you suggest we do to get Hermione back? She and I have known each other since we were at our mother’s breasts. Bellatrix can’t keep her.” Harry ran his fingers through his dark hair.

“Sire, there is a hidden passage that is in the pantry that I found when I was a boy. The servants are probably aware of it, but they will not want any harm to come to Lady Hermione and would be working to help her in some way. My father is a cheap bastard, and would not care about finding new servants who are not loyal to me, and you by extension.” He pointed to a small portion of the wall that was on the outside of the castle. “I suggest we take a few knights and free her in the middle of the night. If we send in a few casks of ale, Bellatrix’s forces will drink them and become inebriated. We can rescue Lady Hermione out from under them.” 

“Where would Bellatrix keep Hermione? In the dungeons?” Harry asked, pointing to the dungeons.

“Maybe, but I highly doubt it. Bellatrix would probably keep her in an out of the way room, away from the men, to keep her _pure_ and able to be sold to the highest bidder,” Draco spat the words out in disgust. “My father has a set of rooms for this purpose on the west wall. The narrow windows I’m sure you’ve seen are those. They are too narrow for even a small child to fit through, not to mention they are far from the ground.” Draco pointed along the west wall. 

Harry looked up at Draco and said purposefully, “We’ll wait for the cover of darkness and go get her. Do you know of a local ale merchant?” 

“The ale has already been sent, sire. Enough for a week of drinking,” Draco said with a grin. “Lady Hermione was kidnapped three days ago. Bellatrix only plays with captives so long before she sells them. Or breaks them, and I don’t want either to happen.”

“That’s why you’re my second in command, you think on your feet. At dark then, the two of us will rescue the lady. Let me go check out the rest of our men and make sure they are prepared to attack the castle if necessary, no armor. We don’t want to be detected before we get there.” Harry walked out of the tent and through the camp. “Stupid clanking armor, damn liability if you ask me,” he mumbled as he headed out of the tent to speak to his lieutenants. 

*******

Lady Hermione wasn’t the type of woman who played the damsel in distress. Really, being kidnapped humiliated her. Thankfully, the imbeciles who had attacked her on her morning ride three days ago hadn’t suspected she was hiding anything, so they didn’t know she had a small knife sheathed on her outer thigh under her light blue dress. Although she hated riding in a dress and preferred the pantaloons that she had been allowed when she was younger, she was grateful because the dress hid a knife sheath so much better. 

King Harry, who was more like a brother than anything else, had taught her how to use a knife to protect herself. Then, on her thirteenth birthday, she was gifted the knife in her sheath. It had a lovely grip and was rather sharp, due to her sharpening it obsessively when Harry was out fighting. For seven years, she didn’t use the knife for anything more than practice. That would change today.

Three days ago, when she had woken up from being hit in the back of the head from atop her horse, she was in a room with red curtains and very tiny windows. There was a small cot, and the walls were made of stone. She decided that Harry had three days to rescue her or she was going to rescue herself.

Bellatrix Lestrange was as crazy as any witch could possibly be. Truly demented and without the knowledge of Mary or Jesus, the savior. Hermione prayed for the witch in the quiet of her room. What else was she to do other than plan an escape? The witch had come in that morning and informed Hermione that she had a buyer in line for the King’s whore. 

Hermione rolled her eyes at the assumptions made on her and Harry’s behalf but decided that when the guard delivered her dinner, she would make her escape. She waited on the cot for the guard to drop off her meal tray. Earlier that day, she had torn the curtain from one of the windows as a ruse to get him in the room further than the table next to the door.

A quiet knock, followed by the guard opening the door, tray in one hand. “Evening, Lady Hermione, your dinner,” the guard said gruffly. 

Hermione stood and spoke kindly, hoping to display helplessness in her voice, “Sir, can you fix my curtain. I tugged on it to open it this morning for a little light, and it tore from the wall. Can you help me so I don’t catch a cold in the night?” She held her hands in front of her submissively. She really hated playing the helpless damsel.

The guard looked at the curtain then back to Hermione who smiled gently trying to convey worry in her face at the same time. 

“Yes, miss. Step back, please,” the guard responded. He closed the door behind him and placed the tray on the table next to it. Hermione nodded and took a small step back. She waited until the guard had his back turned to her before silently slipping the knife from her sheath. 

The guard had his arms raised, attempting to attach the curtain back to the wall, when Hermione silently walked behind him and said quietly, “I’m so sorry.” Before she ran her knife along his throat, deep enough to kill him. The guard slumped to the floor in a heap at her feet. She wiped her bloodied hand and knife on the curtain in order to clean them. 

Hermione walked to the door and listened for a moment. She didn’t know how many guards were on this side of the castle but knew this guard would more than likely not be the only life she took tonight. The thoughts rolling through her brain at the guilt of taking a life almost caused her to vomit, but she ignored them and pushed the thoughts to the back of her mind. When she was free she could think about her actions, but not now. The guilt could cripple her. 

Determined to return to Harry, she slowly opened the door and looked out: four guards lay dead at various points along the corridor. Suspicious of what was going on, she stepped out and quietly closed the door. She heard a sound coming from the room to her right and readied her knife to attack. The door opened quietly and Harry and Lord Draco exited the room. 

Hermione’s mouth dropped open in shock, “Harry!” She screamed. 

“Shhh!!” Harry motioned to quiet her as he wrapped an arm around her in greeting. “How did you get free? We’re here to rescue you.” 

“I...uh,” she gulped, shook her head to clear the guilt again, and said confidently, “I killed the guard who brought my dinner.” 

“Oh, Hermione, are you ok?” Harry asked, pulling from the hug and looking Hermione in the eyes.

She nodded and looked between the two men in front of her. “How are we getting out of here?” 

Hermione realized Lord Draco was looking at her with some emotion that darkened his grey eyes. She shifted her chin higher, almost daring him to challenge her, knowing she didn’t look her best. Her hair was rumpled, having been swept up in a simple side braid to keep it out of her face, and her dress was dirty and torn in a few places. The need to leave this dreaded prison was paramount in her mind instead of how she looked to the handsome knight who came to rescue her.

Draco turned and led Harry and Hermione down the hall, their swords drawn and ready. Harry leaned in and whispered, “Don’t sheath your knife. We will try to protect you, but use it if you have to.” A nod in understanding was all she could muster as they walked behind Lord Draco. 

They met no one until they arrived at the kitchens where Bellatrix was waiting for them. The evil woman’s black hair was wild around her head, almost snakelike. Her clothes were more fit for a brothel than a manor house. Hermione shuddered at the sight of her captor. 

“You think you can take my prisoner? She is mine to sell. Nephew, you betray your own blood for this filthy whore?” The insanity in Bellatrix’s bloodshot eyes was clear. Fear shot through Hermione at the witch’s words.

“You’re going to die today, Bellatrix,” Draco said confidently readying his sword to fight. 

Lucius stepped out of the shadows. “No son, you will die today. You and your precious king. The whore will live to be sold.” Lucius readied his sword. 

Hermione looked between Draco and Lucius and leaned into Harry. “Lucius is Lord Draco’s father? Why didn’t you tell me? He’s one of the men who ambushed me in the woods.”

Draco glanced at Hermione and spoke, “My lady, this filth is no father of mine. It will be my pleasure to avenge you. My king, follow our plan. I will be along shortly.” And he swung his blade at Lucius. The clang of swords jolted Hermione into looking around realizing the Bellatrix had slipped away into the darkness. 

“Harry, she’s gone. Bellatrix is gone,” she said in a hushed whisper. Hermione looked around and tried to walk along the wall to the door on the other side, but Harry gripped her elbow to stop her from walking away. 

“No, this way. Bellatrix will die, eventually. We need to get you out of here. Through here.” Harry tugged her to the pantry door and the hidden passage. 

She glanced at the battle between father and son and realized that Draco would win shortly; Lucius was an old man with little strength. The confident way Lord Draco fought stirred something in her, admiration maybe? She wasn’t sure. It couldn’t be attraction, right? Having listened to the old stories that spoke of love, she thought it may be that, but she didn’t know the man. 

*******

Draco had never seen a more confident or beautiful woman in his life. Lady Hermione held the knife that killed her guard with surety. And while he knew she probably felt unattractive with a dirty dress and unwashed hair, to him she looked strong and beautiful. 

Although he was one of King Harry’s knights and could be found around Hogwarts regularly, Draco didn’t have any sort of relationship with Lady Hermione. The older she became, the less she was allowed by her mother and aunt to be in the training areas or at the round table for meetings. 

He had seen glimpses of the lady before, but no real conversations. She was feisty, strong, spirited. Harry talked about her often with him and a few of the closer knights. Hermione had a head for strategy. A few of their more successful campaigns were direct results of ideas and strategies Lady Hermione had come up with. 

Now he was dueling his father. Knowing that Lucius was the reason for much pain and hurt would allow Draco to land a killing blow. The older man was slowing and wheezing as he swung his sword to block a downward swipe of Draco’s sword. Lucius almost fell into the long wooden table behind him.

“Mercy, son! Mercy!” Lucius dropped his sword after a few more parries, lifted his arms in surrender, and dropped to his knees on the hard stone floor.

“No, I will show the same mercy you were going to show Lady Hermione, the same mercy you showed my mother.” Draco lifted his sword and held it to the man’s neck.

“Wait! I’m your father! You can’t kill me!” Lucius said desperately.

Draco sneered, “Watch me.” And he ran his father through, ending the deranged man’s life. His mother had been dead for years due to Lucius’s hand. He felt avenged by killing the man who had killed his mother and kidnapped Lady Hermione. 

He wiped the blood from his blade on the leather attached to his belt and went to follow his king through the secret passage. He hoped they would be waiting for him at the camp and that nothing happened to cause harm to his liege and the lady.


	2. To Waste a[His] Whole Heart

Harry led Hermione to the edge of the forest and away from the castle that had held her hostage. The sun was setting to their right as they ran. She was well versed in running with her skirts because Harry had trained her without their mothers’ knowledge. Pride filled his heart at how well his best friend was holding up in such unusual circumstances. He held her hand and waited at the tree that was a few moments walk inside the forest that he and Draco had decided was far enough from the castle to be safe and close enough to be a meeting place.

“We wait here for Draco,” he said quietly and helped Hermione to sit on a moss-covered rock. There was a stream nearby so he walked towards it and filled his water flask for Hermione to drink.

Hermione had her eyes closed when he returned from the stream. Her mouth was moving, but no words were coming out. She was praying. Her knife was nowhere in sight. Harry smiled at his best friend, love overwhelming his heart. If only they weren’t like siblings, he would love to find a woman like her to marry.

“Take a drink. Draco will be here soon, and we can return to camp, which isn’t far away. What were you praying for?” 

She opened her eyes, reached for the flask and drank deeply. When she returned it to him, she said quietly, “I was thanking the Blessed Mother for rescuing me and for Lord Draco to get to us safely.” They heard a crash coming from the edge of the forest towards the castle. Harry heard the high whistle that he had taught Draco as a sign that all was safe. He whistled back and a few seconds later, Draco came into view.

“Your father?” Harry asked quietly as Draco walked to the two of them and sat against the tree that was next to the rock Hermione was seated on. 

“Dead. We should leave,” Draco said simply and took the flask that Harry offered him. Hermione looked at Draco with compassion in her eyes, but before she could open her mouth to say anything to him, Draco breathed deeply and stood. “I don’t want to talk about it. The man was no father to me, especially after he killed my mother. I don’t want any pity from you Lady Hermione. Now can we please go?” 

“Yes, yes of course,” she said quietly as she stood and smoothed down her skirt. “Do I need my knife out, do you think?”

Harry looked at Draco, they shared a look and Draco said, “No, we will keep you safe. We should be fine until we get to camp anyway.” 

The two men were confident in their walking abilities in a forest at night, having done it on multiple occasions. The moon had not had time to rise fully yet, and it was only a half-moon, so it would not give them much light anyway. But the trio dared not light a torch for fear of drawing enemy forces to them from behind. Harry held Hermione’s hand as he led her through the forest with Draco following closely behind to help her if she happened to stumble. 

After walking for an hour and a half, it was easier to see because the moon was filtering through the trees, and the light of the camp was seen afar off through the trees. 

Harry dropped Hermione’s hand to use his fingers to make the whistle of announcement, just as Hermione tripped over a well-hidden root. She fell with a thump and groan. Harry looked down and was about to help her up even as he listened for the answering warble, but Draco rushed forward to assist Hermione. Harry smiled at the interaction between his two friends as he walked toward the camp to return with torches. 

“Are you alright, my lady?” Draco asked holding her hand in his own and checked her face for injuries. 

“Lord Draco, I think that we are well past you calling me Lady. I’m Hermione to you when we are alone. I am not seriously injured, just scraped knees, nothing I haven’t felt before,” she assured him with a grin. 

*******

Hermione felt like a fool not watching her footing when Harry had let go of her hand. She had been distracted by the awareness that Lord Draco was directly behind her, close enough to touch. 

Then she lifted her foot and caught the root and fell rather ungracefully; it’s a wonder that Lord Draco didn’t think she was the most useless woman in the kingdom. An embarrassed blush colored her cheeks.

Then she wondered at how his hand felt holding hers caused flutters in her stomach. She wasn’t like this; she didn’t swoon at the touch of a man. 

“If I am to call you Hermione, then you must call me Draco. How would a lady like yourself know how scraped knees feel?” 

She stumbled over her words, aware of the impropriety of her adventures with Harry. But in this case, her adventures had helped save her life. “Harry taught me how to fight with a knife, run with my long skirts without tripping, and hunt for roots and mushrooms. He feels that I, and really all women, should know these basic survival skills. I have fallen quite often over the years.” 

The look Draco gave her made her blush even deeper. She was glad it was dark, and no one could see the color of her cheeks. They were standing beneath the trees, Draco still holding her hand when Harry returned with torches and a few other knights, including Lord Ronald.

“Oi! Drop her hand!” Lord Ronald ordered through clenched teeth. 

Hermione turned to the redhead and spoke harshly, “Lord Ronald, he was ascertaining whether I hurt myself when I tripped. You should know that I would never allow a man to touch me without permission.” Anger coursed through her at the rude man’s words. Draco had dropped her hand, and she missed the warmth it had filled her with. Harry led her away from the group of men.

She heard Lord Ronald speak to Draco, “Leave her alone. She will never belong to you, spy!” 

Draco scoffed and said scathingly, “Lady Hermione will never belong to anyone. She is a person in her own right. And she can protect herself. She slit a man’s throat and was well on her way to freedom without the King’s and my help. So get those thoughts out of your head.”

Hermione grinned to herself as she followed Harry to a smaller tent. He spoke quietly to her, so as to not be overheard, “I’m sending Lord Ronald out on a quest. He is becoming more divisive in his words and actions. He had no right to speak of you in that way. I apologize for him.” 

She smiled gently as she picked up the soft cloth that was beside the water basin and dipped it in the water. “That man does not concern me. He wants to wed me; he told me a few weeks ago that he was planning on asking you. I informed him that I was not interested.” She paused to wipe her face clean. “He wasn’t happy with my response. I may have shown off my knife skills a bit when he tried to embrace me.” Hermione smirked remembering the fear and anger that filled the redhead’s eyes. 

“He did what?” Harry thundered. He moved to leave the tent.

“Harry, stop. I took care of it. I knew he would try to make a bid for me. I also know that you would not give permission for him to court me.” She had moved quickly to grab Harry’s elbow to prevent him from leaving.

Harry grunted in agreement and nodded as he moved to wrap her in his arms. “How are you feeling after everything else that has happened today? Do you need or want to talk about it?” 

She shook her head, “Not yet. I’m not ready. It’s still fresh, and I need to hold it together until I get home. But thank you.” She smiled at him, glad that she was not locked up in that room anymore. Even though it had only been three days, it had felt much longer. 

Harry nodded kindly and tugged the end of her braid gently. “Did they harm you in any way?” 

“No, just hit me with something to knock me from my horse. I was only a prisoner. I think they were hoping to sell me quickly before you could make a rescue attempt. Bellatrix came in gleefully this morning and informed me that I would be sold within the next few days, that a buyer had been found.” Hermione continued to wipe the grime from her hands and neck as she spoke. She would wait to clean the rest of her body until she returned to the castle.

“Hmm...I wonder who it could have been.” 

She shook her head. “I don’t know, but if I ever find out, I may slit his throat too,” she said darkly. Hermione knew that Harry and most of his knights did not see women as property, chattel. But it irked her when she was treated that way. 

“Get in line,” Harry spoke with promise. The two best friends shared a moment of promise for vengeance.

“Can you tell me about Lord Draco? He killed his father, but didn’t want pity, why?” Hermione asked curiously.

“The same reason you aren’t ready to speak of what happened earlier. He will talk eventually, and probably to me. His father was a bastard- Lucius killed Draco’s mum. That was when he left home and asked to join my knights. At first, I was unsure, but after a few trials and a few close calls where he saved my life, I trust him. I trust him almost as much as I trust you. You and he are very similar. You would get on if you wanted to get to know him.” 

Hermione dropped the dirty cloth in the basin. She thought about Harry’s words. “I would like to get to know him.” At the look of shock that crossed Harry’s face she continued with a grin, “Now what time are we leaving for the castle?”

Harry shook his head in mirth. “After breakfast. Either I or Draco will bring you breakfast. You are the only woman in camp, and as much as I trust my men, I can’t guarantee your safety. My tent is right next to yours. Draco is on the other side of mine. No one will harm you through the night.” 

Hermione laughed, “I’m not scared of any of them. I’ll be fine, Harry. Now go to bed. It’s been a long day.” 

Harry pulled her into a hug before he left her tent. Hermione checked to make sure the tent flaps were closed before she sat on the camp cot and grabbed the dirty cloth to wipe her skinned knees. There were blood drips down her legs from hitting the ground so hard through her dress, but she would heal well. Exhaustion overwhelmed her. It didn’t matter that she hadn’t eaten dinner, she ignored her hunger and fell asleep quickly.

A few hours later, Hermione was wakened by a person who was laying over her, kissing her neck and moving his hand over her breasts, pulling her dress down in an attempt to kiss down her decolletage. The overpowering smell of ale overwhelmed her nostrils. The man was drunk. She froze, moved her arm slowly down her body to her knife and pulled her dress up so she could grasp it. The man on top of her wasn’t paying attention to how stiff she had become or any movement her hand was making.

“Get off of me, now, or you will not live to regret it,” Hermione ordered sharply once she had her knife in a good grip against the man’s neck.

“Oh Hermione, I’m claiming you as mine. You are mine,” the voice spoke through the dark. Lord Ronald. 

“I’m warning you. You are about to die. I killed a man today, what is one more?” She pressed the knife in deeper, enough to cause blood to leak from the wound.

“Oh move the knife, you wouldn’t kill your future husband.” The ale was making the normally weak man bold.

Hermione hesitated only a second when Ronald raised up off her chest, slapped her across the face, and gripped her wrist in such a way that she dropped the knife next to her. A scream of pain left her mouth. She was disarmed. Fear radiated through her. Why did she hesitate? She knew the answer: because she knew this man. Could she kill a man she knew? Evidently not. Ronald stood up and hope bloomed in her heart for just a second before fear filled her as she heard the redheaded man’s breeches fall to the ground. Her voice was caught in her throat.

She moved away from him, trying to get to the edge of the tent and outside so she could run away from Ronald. Her voice returned as she yelled out loudly, “Help! Help! Harry!” 

Ronald froze as he stalked toward her. She knew she wouldn’t be able to get away in time. Then Ronald dropped to the ground, and a welcome voice called out through the darkness. “Did he harm you, my lady?” 

“Oh, Draco!” Hermione scrambled to stand up and adjust her bodice to make sure that her breasts were covered. “Thank you, he...he kissed my...my chest. But I woke up and stopped him from harming me further.” She rambled as Harry came into the tent. 

“Hermione, are you ok?” Hermione ran to her best friend, who had a candle in one hand. Harry wrapped her in a warm embrace. She saw that Draco had a red hand and a knife was sticking out of Ronald’s back. 

“Lord Ronald tried to rape me. I tried to use my knife but hesitated. I couldn’t kill a man I knew. Then he disrobed, and I called out. Draco rescued me.” She looked up at Draco’s face and hoped that he saw her gratitude in her eyes.

“Lord Draco, thank you for saving one of the most important people in my life,” Harry said nodding to Draco. “Ask me for almost anything, and I will see you get it.”

“May I think about it? I have one thing in mind that I would like to ask for but now is not the time to ask,” Draco said seriously, looking Hermione in the eyes. She nodded her head slightly, hoping to convey that she knew what he wanted to ask. 

*******

Draco was in awe of the woman who stood before him wrapped in the safety of his king’s arms. She wasn’t crying or in a faint. The strength she had exhibited in the last few days was awe-inspiring. And if he had understood her slight nod, he had her permission to ask to court her at a future date. 

The bastard at his feet didn’t suffer enough before he died. He moved to lift the lifeless body from his lady’s tent. He would personally make sure that King Harry and Lady Hermione made it back to the castle unscathed. 

_ One Year Later _

Draco stood at the end of an aisle in the church in Hogwarts Castle. King Harry stood near him, offering support. Draco was surprised by how easily he and Hermione grew to love one another. Her strength and fortitude were just a few of the things that drew him to her. Her beauty and kindness caused him to love her deeply. She brought out the best in him. And she told him multiple times a day that he brought out the best in her. 

Once they had returned to the castle, he spoke with Hermione confirming her approval of his beginning a courtship. From there, the two fell in love. They were two souls that balanced one another. They were a rarity, to have love and esteem before marriage. 

Hermione walked down the aisle towards him in a beautiful dress with a veil covering her angelic face. They were to be wed. He was going to tie himself to her and  _ waste his whole heart in one kiss, upon her perfect lips. _


End file.
